Lois's Birthday
by Dreaminit
Summary: After so many time to see each other, Chloe wants to make a party to Lois. Will Clark show up?


**THE LOIS'S BIRTHDAY**

As everybody knows, after Lois returned to the university at Metropolis (with Clark and Lex's help), Clark and Lana reached each other and took up again.

Almost one year was spent and Lois didn't come back to Smallville to visit Chloe, neither Mr. And Mrs. Kent, not even Clark. The two "friends" didn't have contact anymore and thought about themselves rarely.

Once in a while, Lois remembered the quarrels with Clark and all those funny moments, specially the day they met each other in a embarassing situation.. She remembered those spent days at Smallville's High School and his friend's house very affectionaly .

Lois was so busy with the classes of the university and the voluntary work that she was doing with old people she not even remembered that your birthday was coming. One night, she arrived at home, threw the keys on the table and turned on the laptop to finish a research, one more work to hand in! She stood up, got a brownie and sat down on the sofa. She received a call, it was Chloe:

Hello?

Ms. Busy?

Really, I could change my name for this! How are you, cousin?

Fine. And you, in spite of all these activities, are you taking care of yourself?

Excluding the fact that I just eat fast-food and frozen food for one month and a half, I am! – and she gave a smile for yourself.

You need a book of recipes!

Oh, it was everything that I wanted… - ironic tone.

Chloe laughed.

Lois Lane, do you know what day is Saturday?

Let me think…Saturday!

No, little funny girl, it's your birthday!

Cousin! Neither me rembembered, but you didn't forget!

That's right, and what will you do to comemorate?

Comemorate? Chloe, I don't comemorate my birthday since I was ten!

Oh, Lois, this year you don't escape from me! Let's make a party!

Party? – and she gave a long laughter – To whom?

You can invite your friends of the university, your neighbors…

Do you want I invite the old people that I help too?

And why not?

Did you believe that?

Lois, let's do like this, I'll go to Metropolis on Friday and we'll arrange everything. Certainly you'll like it!

If you say…

So, that's the deal!

…Chloe? And what about Clark?

What?

I don't know…I'd like to know how he is doing…

He's fine, but…why don't you call him sometimes? Don't you have the phone number?

Yes, I have, I just don't have time!

Ok, Lois, I have to hang up.

Ok, thank you, Chlo! Kisses!

See you!

- I wonder if that Smallville boy will come. After so long I won't call even he musn't come…

Cap. II 

Day after…

Chloe was drinking some coffee at Talon and talking to Lana when Clark arrived, gave a little kiss in your girlfriend and sat down on the balcony close by Chloe.

And then what, Chlo?

Fine, Clark.

And are you prepared to tomorrow?

Tomorrow…?

Yes. Wouldn't you help us with the Talon decoration for the night of pie and jazz?

Huh, I forgot! – and she gave a little slap in her own head – I think I'll can't, Clark! Saturday is the Lois's birthday and I am going to Metropolis tomorrow.

Lois…? – and Clark looked surprised, at last, he didn't hear this name for a long time – I didn't know…I mean, she never said when her birthday was.

Lois doesn't like this day. She just remembers that she gets older. It was me that said she should comemorate. She's so busy that even remembered her own birthday!

Clark gave a little smile and remembered the hiperactive way of his friend.

And will you make a party? – Lana asked.

Just a little thing to few people…err…she'd be happy if you come! – Chloe remembered that Lois didn't mention anything about them, but even thought that it would be funnier if the couple was present.

It's a pity that we can't go, isn't it, Clark?

Yeah, yes…

Give our congratulations to her for us.

Of course! – Chloe looked at the watch – Well, I have to go now, to prepare some thing to take, do you know? Bye, Clark. Bye, Lana!

And "Nice Trip" Lana deserved to her.

Cap. III 

On Friday, Clark woke up and went down to have breakfast as usual.

Good morning, sweetheart!

Hi, mom… - Clark said fed up.

What's wrong this time?

Do you know Lois?

Lois! Uau, there are so much time we don't have news about her. How is she?

Chloe said she's fine and very busy.

It's good…but, why are you dispirited?

Her birthday is tomorrow. Chloe will go to Metropolis to prepare a little party to her.

Until now I didn't understand.

It's that….I'd like to go. Do you know? It'd be funny meet again that, that crazy girl. – and smiled.

And why won't you go? Lois is a so good girl…

I see you also forgot the "Pie & Jazz Night".

But I could handle this with Lana…

Clark stayed in silence.

I think Lana wouldn't like this very much, mom. She's crazy about apple pie and Ray Charles!

So, son, if you don't want to disappoint your girlfriend, the only thing you can do is to call and congratulate her. Don't forget saying that me and your father desire the same. – Marthe gave a kiss in son's cheek.

Ok, mom.

See you later at Talon!

Martha closed the kitchen's door and left Clark alone, so thoughtful. He stayed there some minutes and after went to the granary to help his father.

And when that, son?

Is everything alright, dad?

Your mother told me that Lois's birthday is tomorrow…

That's right.

Will you go?

No. Lana is so excited about the tomorrow night.

I notice you aren't cheerful.

Of course I am! Tomorrow will be very nice…

Cap. IV 

Metropolis…

Cousin, I missed you!

The two girls gave each other a loooong hug and Lois started to show the house, that it was a mess, by the way.

I don't remember the last rain of meteors affected Metropolis! – Chloe teased Lois.

Ha! You're really very funny. I don't have time and, nowadays, I had slept in anywhere that looks comfortable, like clothes on the floor, a hammock swinging…

I don't believe it, Lois!

Yes, cousin, usually, I leave my books sleep on my bed.

Chloe smiled and shaked her head.

The two girls started putting the house in order while talking about what the party would have. Lois already had invited the people and said that she never had a so assorted list. Because of this, they had to become in Godesses to please everybody.

After everything cleaned, they went shopping and Chloe bought a beautiful dress, as a gift, to Lois, that soon complain:

But it doesn't match me!

Lois, you're beautiful with it! You must wear it, unless, tomorrow!

And do you think I'd do this with your gift? Of course I'll use it ever. – Lois said defeated.

Chloe clapped.

I think I remind those girls from tropical movies…with their small dresses. – Lois continued.

Ah, Lois, I already said, you're beautiful! And also a little sexy…

Lois turned the eyes down.

Can we go home? I'm very tired!

Yes, let's go.

And, today, finally, I'll can sleep on my bed! – and opened her arms – you can sleep with me, Chloe.

No, it's alright, I'll be fine on the sofa. I'll leave you alone and without books!

During the dinner, Lois took courage and returned to a subject:

Err…Chlo, did you speak with Clark?

Well, you didn't spoke anything about inviting him and Lana, but I spoke.

And?

They won't can come. Tomorrow is the night of pie and jazz.

"Pie & Jazz Night"? It just could be possible in Smallville! It should be so amusing… - Lois said with a ironic tone.

Ah, Lois, I think it'll be nice…

Lois stretched her lips.

But, why did you ask about Clark one more time? – Chloe asked curious and noticing something in the air.

Oh, I just wanted to know. After all, I stayed at his house, didn't I? And I didn't speak with them no more since I came here.

I thought it could be something more…

Something more? Are you crazy, Chloe? – and she stood up removing the dishes to disguise the shame.

Well, I don't know what is, but it's because Clark arouses passions in almost everbody in Smallville.

You said everything, I'm not from Smallville! – and she looked at Chloe.

Chloe looked at the window and decided to change of subject.

It looks as if it'll rain tonight, don't you think?

I don't know. I just hope that it won't rain tomorrow! Well, Chloe, let's go up? We have to wake up early tomorrow.

I'll stay right here, did you forget?

Oh, you're an angel! So, I'll be right back with the things.

Lois climbed the stairs and Chloe noticed that she was bored with the Clark subject.

**Cap. V**

On the Saturday, in Smallville, everybody was getting ready to the great night. Clark was already at Talon about three o'clock for the last preparations. He was touching anything on the balcony and it was looking that he wasn't there. Lana was drying a mug and looking at him.

What happened, Clark?

He didn't answer anything.

Clark!

Hum, honey? Sorry, I was thinking about the nigh...

I noticed you are like this since yesterday. – she put the arms on the balcony.

Of course I'm not. I'm fine…

It's her birthday, isn't it?

Chloe will congratulate her for us, did you forget?

But, you'd like to be there. I know that.

He kept quiet and still touching a little paper.

Clark, - and she took his hand, making he look at her – I trust you and I know there's nothing there. Why don't you go? You'll arrive a little late, but if you leave here now…

No! – and he stood up from the bench – I promised to stay here tonight. After all, you're very anxious to see the band, eat pies…

We see each other everyday. I know Lois is special for you and you don't speak each other so long time. I won't be upset, I swear.

Are you sure?

Of course! I'd do everything to see you happy. I'd like to go too, but, unfortunatelly, I can't.

Clark looked down, but Lana lifted his face.

Now you go and send a kiss for me.

Ok.

He kissed her and went towards the door. He moved back and said:

I love you!

Love you too.

Clark left there with a large smile and ran to home, with the hope to find her mother at home yet.

Mom…?

Hi, son. Wouldn't you be at Talon?

Mom, I'll go to the Lois's birthday! – and he told her the piece of news with a big happiness.

Will you go? But, what about Lana?

It was she that asked me to go.

This girl has a heart made of gold…

She really has…mom, I can't arrive there with the empty hands!

Martha looked at the side and climbing the stairs she said that she"ll be right back. While this, Clark glanced at the mirror and adjusted the hair.

Here is the gift and the address!

Mom, I think she'll like it…thank you.

You're welcome. Now, go right way!

Clark kissed her and with his super velocity left home.

**Cap. VI**

The two cousins woke up at eight o'clock and Chloe had breakfast. Lois took a dish full of brownies and ate them while reading a magazine.

If you continue to eat only this, you'll get fat. – Chloe observed.

I'm used to eat olny this, Chlo, after all, I love brownies! I became addicted to this when I left the cigarettes.

I think you are addicted to have vices! – and she teased.

Lest's stop to talking about me and let's speak about you, that since you arrived here you didn't speak anything.

Well, it's almost alright…

Alright?

To I come to here work at Daily Planet!

Oh, cousin, what a good thing! – and she gave her a hug – You can live with me!

Take it easy, Lois! I said "almost" alright…

I'm sure it's your future.

Well, it's enough of speaking, isn't it? Let's go to work?

If that it'll be, I can't escape!

They arranged everything, put tables outside, a lot of food…there were even bladders!

I feel like I was five!

Lois, don't be boring! Do you never have fun?

Well, a group of people eating here and telling jokes without grace don't make my amusement.

Lois, they'll be here to your prestige!

Ok, you're right, little cousin!

Lois gave her a hug and smiled.

Well, I'll be upstairs to get ready, to wear the dress you gave me and to be lovely to receive the guests!

So, let's come in!

When they came in, the phone rang.

Dad? Oh, thank you…no, you don't need to come…yes, Chloe is here and convinced me to make a party, but it's not too much. Yes, dad, few people…after all, it's already late to come, it's almost two o'clock, I see, I see. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks, daddy…bye!

My father is absent once more. Do you wanna know? I already accostumed!

About 3 p.m., the guests started to arrive and in an hour and a half, the thing already was livened up. The people, so diferent, was dealing well and brought so funny situations. Some old people risked dancing and the youngers accompanyed. The people drank and ate outside when a thunder sounded and started to rain.

That's a drug, Chloe!

I said that it would rain! Let's take people inside!

Come on, grandma! – and Lois took a lady inside. – Be comfortable! – she shouted to everybody.

Lois just was thinking about the house would be very dirty, but she laughed at this. Chloe and Lois put the people inside. The rain became stronger and it was almost impossible to hear each other. The two girls were soaked. Chloe already finished to put the food inside and Lois tried to take the last table, that was tied on the gramme, the table was very heavy.

Do you need some help?

Lois looked and she couldn't believe, it was Clark!

"Ironic", in acoustic version, from Alanis Morissette starts to play

What are you doing here? – Lois shouted to make possible he hearing her, the noise of the rain was thunderous.

Aren't you happy to see me? – and he gave her a large smile.

Of course I am!

They give each other a long hug and, under the rain, he gives her a warming kiss on her cheek. Chloe appears at the verandah to continue helping Lois, but when she sees the scene, she decides not go there. He takes the table and they run to the verandah. They laugh and embraced again.

**Cap VII**

I still don't believe you're here! How did you come?

By car.

But and the night of pie and jazz? – she asked laughing.

I couldn't be absent from your birthday, even you didn't invite me. And when could I see you wearing a dress?

She lokeed at herself and the dress was glued on the body. She covered herself quickly and laughed.

It was a gift from Chlo, she said that I'm fine with it.

And she's right. I risk saying that you even are sexy!

Haha!

Returning to speak about the invitation…

Chloe spoke with you! With you and Lana – she said with a smaller tone when she refered to Lana.

I know she just said to be polite.

I just thought that you wouldn't come…sorry! – and she gave him a sweet smile – But, c'mon!

She took his arm after, and opening a way in the midlle of everybody, found Chloe.

Chloe, look who's here, the favorite Smallville!

Clark threw a dissaproved and playful look at her.

I'm sorry, Clark, but I couldn't resist! – and she left her arms fell down.

Hi, Clark…are you ok?

Yes, I am.

I looked you after the window…

Lois observed her cousin was with a certain sad air.

And then what, do you wanna drink something?

Lois, don't you think you should dry yourself first? You're soaked…

The couple looked down and saw the puddles they have done.

Course, cousin! Clark, we'll go up and we'll be right back. I bring a towel to you. While this, meet people and be my guest!

Clark looked at the side and saw an elderly man dancing a lot. He laughed.

Lois looked for a towel on the messy drawers upstairs. Chloe looked the rain falling after the window.

And what about the party? Do you think they're having fun?

And you, Lois? Did you get happy with the Clark's appearance?

Lois felt a touch of jealousy and turned to her cousin.

Of course I liked it! He's my friend!

Chloe looked at the side with arms folded.

Honey, do you know that I like you very much, don't you? – and Lois continued without left her to answer – Forget this guy, don't you know he dates Lana?

I know. And you know we agreed to be only friends. But, it's difficult to forget a love, specially, the first.

Let's stop this and go down. There are still a lot of party to roll!

Chloe smiled without pleasure.

They went down and found Clark still soaked with a glass on the hands. Lois handed the towel in and looked into the glass.

Juice, Clark? I tought you drink some alcohol.

He looked at her like he asked "What?"

Hum, never mind! Did you like the party?

Oh, yes. Here is so livened up…

And you noticed there're elderly people here, Clark? – Chloe asked.

Yes, I noticed...

There are people who Lois helps with the voluntary work.

Voluntary work? You!

What's the problem, Smallville? Do you think I'm not able?

I don't know. You're so impetous…

Ah, Clark! Let's dance?

Dance?

Yeah, it'll be nice, Clark! – Chloe said with a better face.

The two girls took him after to the middle of the room and started to dance. He delayed to let the shame go, but at last he danced. The hours went by and they sang the "Happy Birthday" with tradition. The guests ate cake and soon after, they started to go away.

Clark intended to stay until the end to help the put the house in order, but Lois refused and said she "wanted to have fun putting everything in order at the day after". Chloe thought that everything could be here for days and Lois wouldn't worry about. The three friends stayed talking at the verandah and Chloe started to yawn.

Do you want some more cake, Clark? – Lois asked.

More? I didn't eat a slice of cake yet!

Oh, my God! Sorry, but there were a lot of people here… - he smiled at her – Well, I'll be right back, so!

**Cap. VIII**

When she was on the kitchen, Chloe appeared saying that she was going to sleep. Lois thought that it was a kind weird, but she wanted to say nothing about. She came back to the verandah with the cake and put it on the Clark's hands.

It's weird, but Chloe is already on the bed!

She said she was tired – he said eating a piece. He left the dish on a table and returned to speak. – Well, you obblied me to dance, but you didn't danced with me!

What do you want to say with that?

Come here…

This time, he took her after to the living room and turned on the radio. "Don't Know Why" from Norah Jones started to play.

I'd want the honor to dance with you. It's your birthday!

Clark, I don't know how to dance like this…

Neither me!

Both laughed together and during the song, they spoke no word, just hearing the beating of the hearts. They even noticed that Chloe saw everything from the stairs. The song was over and they came back to the verandah.

I wanna take advantage of it...to congratulate you, I still didn't do this, for me and Lana. – she smiled at him.

Lois, do you know that you're special for me, don't you?

Do I know?

You are very funny. – she smiled again – And I couldn't be here without a gift…

I don't believe it, Clark!

Let me finish my words! So…here is your gift! – and he took a little box from his pocket. Lois opened the box and the mouth at the same time.

It's lovely!

It was of my mother…

Clark, so, I can't accept! – and she put the little box on his hands.

C'mon, Lois! You're not like this!

Oh, you're a big fool! – and she laughed.

It's for you always rebember us… - and he put the ring in her finger.

And how can I forget you?

Lois embraced Clark so quickly then he had to embrace her too. She looked at him, still in your arms and said:

Friends can't be without contact so long!

Of course not!

So, will we return to see each other and speak?

It's only depends on you…

And the story ends with the chorus of "I'm with you" from Avril Lavigne.


End file.
